


Waiting for Today

by Meadow Lion (Meadow_Lion)



Category: Enchanted (2007)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Romance, Short & Sweet, Songfic, original lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Lion/pseuds/Meadow%20Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sunrise of bright, Technicolor cheer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissYouSoFar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYouSoFar/gifts).



> The title is from Dean Martin's "Good Morning, Life."

"Good morning, good morning to you," Robert sang softly. Melodies came like breath, around Giselle. He lay watching her lashes flutter.

She rolled into his arms stretching her own, and she smiled, a sunrise of bright, Technicolor cheer. "My heart soars, this morning, with you."

He kissed her eyelids and cheeks. "I'll stay here, all day here, but morning still calls."

"Oh, let's stay, just today; let's stall it," she sighed, reaching to meet his lips with hers.

"We'll stay." Kisses crescendoed to breathlessness. "'Til sunlight turns to moonbeam."

"We'll stay." She spoke decisively. "'Til we sleep from this dream." 

\- end - 


End file.
